I Want All of You, Forever
by loricks
Summary: A Finntana  The Notebook Style  With some Samtana. Rated T for the laungage. Please Read & Review :


Santana was engaged and happy. She loved her life, but when she slept continuously with her high school sweetheart after going to see him, she fell in love again.

Finn sat on the porch, waiting for Santana. She came, and he said, "Hey." "Hi." Santana replied with a small smile, as she sat next to him on the seat next to him. "Sam's here in town." Santana told him. "Your fiancée Sam? Sam Evans?" Finn asked. Santana just nodded. Finn nodded back, "What are you gonna do San?" Santana shook her head, "I don't know." Finn laughed sarcastically, "Are we back to that? Are we back there?" Santana shook her head angrily, frustrated and sadly. "What about the past couple of days? They happened you know!" Finn told her frustrated. Santana launched back, "I know that they happened and they were _wonderful_, but they were also very irresponsible." Finn stood up angrily and kicked the chair he was sitting on. Santana yelled at him, "I have a fiancée waiting for me at a hotel who's gonna be crushed when he finds out what I did!" Finn launched back with, "So you make love to me and then you go back to your husband! Was that your plan? Was that a test that I didn't pass?" "NO! I made a promise to a man, he gave me a ring and I gave him my word!" Santana told Finn standing up. "And your word is shot to hell now, don't you think!" Finn told her frustratingly. "I don't know! I'll find out when I talk to him." Santana told him angrily. Finn shook his head in frustration, "This is not about keeping your promise, and it's not about... following your heart. It's about security!" Santana frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?" "**MONEY!" **Finn yelled. Santana frowned deeply at him, "What are you talking…" she yelled. "He's got a lot of money!" Finn yelled. Santana hissed at him, "Now I hate you, you scum bastard!" "Well, if you leave here, I hate you!" Finn launched back angrily. "Wha- have you been paying _any_ attention to _anything_ that's been happening!" Santana yelled at the brunette. "I guess not, I guess I must've misread _all_ of those signals!" Finn yelled back, a little bit more calm than Santana last did. "Well I guess you did!" Santana walked off down the 3 little steps towards her car, her high heels clicking as she walked. "You're a bore!" Finn yelled at Santana still on the porch. He walked down a couple of seconds after he said that. "You're bored and you know it, you wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing!" Finn chased after her. "You arrogant son of a bitch!" she hissed at him as she made her way to her car. Santana got to her car and opened the door before Finn asked, "Will you just stay with me?" Santana walked away from her car door she left opened to Finn where he was standing at the boot of her car. "Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting!" Santana yelled at him frustratingly. "Well that's what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass…which you are! 99% of the time! I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings!" He walked towards her car door that she left open and closed it, "You have like a 2 second rebound rate, and your back doing the next pain in the ass thing!" then leaned on it. Santana followed him, "So what?" she asked. Finn answered, "So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this every-day, but I wanna do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me. Everyday." Santana smiled a teary-smiled, but was still very frustrated. "Will you do something for me? Please? Just picture your life for me, 30 years from now, 40 years from now…what's it look like? If it's with Sam go! GO! I lost you once, I think I can do it again, if that's what I thought you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out!" Finn told the beautiful Latina-American. Santana toke a deep breathe as she let tears roll down her cheeks, "What easy way! There is no easy way! No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!" "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants! Stop thinking about what I want, what Sam wants, what your parents want. What do you want? Whaddya _**want**_?" Finn asked. Santana cried, "It's not that simple." "**What** do you want? God damit. Whaddya want?" Finn asked again. Santana shook her head, "I-I have to go talk to Sam." She told him. He slowly moved away from her door of her car and walked to the side, he watched her leave.


End file.
